Muriel (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Muriel is a Dominion angel that pretended to be a regular angel by using special angel warding to masquerade her grace and fool many of her siblings. Biography Muriel was among the many Dominions that came after the Watchers. She had taken part in fighting against the armies of Hell during the First Demon Incursion and many of her siblings were killed. Later on, Lucifer rebelled and once more, many angels died on that day and some were banished to hell. With Michael having become too obedient of following God's Will, Raphael becoming so cold towards his younger siblings, Gabriel leaving, and Lucifer falling, Muriel couldn't handle it anymore and did not see fit to give out orders to her younger siblings so she used a special type of angel warding to hide her true identity and pretend to be a regular angel. In the present time, when Malik was defeated by a Demon Tablet powered up Barbatos and the Greater Demons, Muriel revealed her secret, along with Duma and chose to come along with Gadreel, Castiel, Sophia, and Andras on the rescue mission. She gave Gadreel's personal weapon back. Powers and Abilities Muriel is a powerful angel as she equals a Prince of Hell or powerful deities. She can overwhelm many of her younger siblings and lesser demons with ease. * Angelic Possession: Muriel requires a human vessel to walk the earth without harming humans. She used a much weaker vessel during her hiding, but after revealing her true identity, she took on her true vessel when she and the other candidates went to rescue Malik. * Cosmic Awareness: Muriel possesses vast knowledge of every event, object or being that existed after her. She knows the use of special angel warding to hide her true identity for millenniums. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Muriel is excellent in hand-to-hand combat. She was able to overwhelm the Prince of Hell Mammon with her superior fighting skills. * Holy White Light: Muriel can generate a white light and harm anything equal or below a Chief Deity or Prince of Hell. * Immortality: Muriel has lived long before the First Demon Incursion and is older than any of her younger siblings. She can potentially live for a million, if not, billion of years. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Muriel cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. She can be harm or killed by angelic weaponry or stronger entities. * Smiting: Muriel can kill an entity just by placing her hand on their head. She can kill lesser demons, her weakest siblings, Rit Zien and Cherubim, monsters, or weak deities. * Super Strength: Muriel possesses incredible physical strength than her younger siblings. She can overwhelm anything below a Dominion such as an Ophanim or Hell Knight. She can be overwhelm by Higher Angels, White-Eyed/Duke, Adam, Eve, Seth, Ladon, Nima, Hydra and any Leviathan. * Telekinesis: Muriel can lift objects or beings with her mind. * Teleportation: Muriel can teleport anywhere within her knowledge and reach. Vulnerabilities Although Muriel is a powerful Dominion, she can be taken down by the use of angelic weaknesses and stronger individuals. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Banishing Sigil: When activated, this will banish any angel from a certain area and send them back to heaven. * Angel Warding: Muriel can be blocked from hearing a person's conversation, weaken, or prevented from entering a building. * Demon Blade: This elite demon class weapon can only harm Muriel. * Holy Fire: Muriel can be trapped in a ring of holy fire. If she steps out, it will destroy her human vessel and angelic essence. * Magic: Magic cannot kill Muriel, but it can harm or retrain her. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Seth, Nima, Hydra, and Leviathans can kill Muriel. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can destroy Muriel. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy Muriel, but she can overwhelm a regular * Greater Demon: Muriel can equally fend off against a Prince of Hell, but a White-Eyed/Duke or Cain can overwhelm and kill her. * High Tier Deities: Muriel can hold her own against Warrior/Magic practitioner Deities and may be potentially killed. Chief Deities and Titans can kill her. * Higher Angels: Muriel's older siblings, the Grigori or Seraphim can overwhelm and kill her. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Muriel. * Nephilim: 'Any Nephilim can overwhelm or kill Muriel. * '''Primordia'l '''Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Muriel without effort. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Muriel can be killed by any angel weapon * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons of the old gods can harm or kill Muriel. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Muriel is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Angels Category:Medium-tier Angels Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Winchester Allies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters